Love serenade
by Scully78
Summary: A new character in our favorite town mess around with one of the old one's. Summary sucks, the story is better  :  Enjoy!


"**LOVE SERENADE"**

INT. THE BRICK – DAY (MORNING)

[Chris is sitting at the bar, having a beer. Shelly, behind the bar, is drying glasses. Laura enters]

LAURA:

-How are you doing, guys?

CHRIS:

-Eh, you look bad.

LAURA: [She sits down beside Chris]

-Yeah, I haven't slept very well.

CHRIS:

-You were writing 'till late last night?

LAURA:

-Only garbage! Last night I was totally blank and it was impossible to write anything.

SHELLY:

-Do you feel like something to eat?

LAURA: [Doubtful]

-Don't know… what time is it?

SHELLY: [Look at her watch]

-Nearly noon.

LAURA:

-Wow

CHRIS:

-You've just got up?

LAURA:

-Yep. You can't imagine the night I had. I kept waking up. I think I finally conked out about… six in the morning.

SHELLY:

-Ya, sometimes it happens and it's a real pain.

[Stops drying]

-I remember the night before the Miss Northwest Pass parade. I was so nervous that I had three warm milks, and just got sleep 15 minutes before the alarm clock rang. The day of the contest I was like a zombie and it took me two hours to get my make-up on.

[Shelly starts drying more glasses]

CHRIS:

-Often, the sleepless are depressed people and, in some cases, they end up turning into suicides or psychopaths.

LAURA:

-Now you mention suicides… I had a very weird dream.

SHELLY:

-About what?

LAURA: [With a tone of intrigue]

-You'll see, I tell you it's really weird: I'm with Ed in a bid city, don't know which one. We are in a car, Ed tells me to wait for him inside, he won't be late. I see him goes into a bank and I follow him. And when I come in… Ed…

SHELLY: [Nervous]

-What!

LAURA:

-Ed is armed with a gun and is threating everybody.

SHELLY:

-Really?

LAURA:

-But the worst thing is he has a bomb.

SHELLY: [With her eyes wide open]

-A bomb?

LAURA:

-Yes. He has it wrapped around his body… and when he sees me… BOOM!

SHELLY: [Sighing]

-Wow.

CHRIS: [Drinks a gulp and looks at Laura]

-It's… interesting. It gives you food for thought, eh?

LAURA:

-I've dreamed of it at least 3 or 4 nights in a row, always the same hing, always the same… like if I were…

CHRIS:

-Trapped in a spiral.

LAURA:

-Yeah, Chris, that's right.

[Nods her head]

-It's been an awful nightmare.

SHELLY:

-I didn't know that Ed was like that.

[Laura looks at Shelly as if she were crazy]

LAURA:

-Shelly, it was just a dream!

SHELLY: [Shruging her shoulders]

-So what. Many people have warning dreams. Like the one Maggie had about Dr. Fleischman.

LAURA:

-Who's talking about a warning dream. I don't have warning dreams. Furthermore… it was in a big city and big cities just aren't around here.

CHRIS:

-Well, the context is the same although the content changes.

LAURA: [A bit angry]

-Chris, it was in a huge bank; one with security cameras and a revolving door, not like the one at the end of the street.

CHRIS:

-That's symbolic; it could be… Ruth Anne's store, for example, or The Brick.

SHELLY:

-Sure.

LAURA: [With a tone of bantering]

-Yes? And… how is Ed gonna get a bomb?

SHELLY:

-Maybe he makes it himself.

CHRIS:

-There's always the Internet. It's not possible for someone to make one today.

LAURA: [Exasperated]

-Are you pulling my leg or what! I've never dreamed something that becomes true and specially something so… awful. Moreover… Ed… is the best person I know. He is charming, honest, kind, lovely…

[Chris and Shelly stare at her. Laura realices and goes shyly]

-I was just… describing him.

SHELLY:

-Even so, nobody knows.

CHRIS:

-Shelly's right. How many people… just fly off the handle and straight away they turn into Mr. Hyde. They murder their wife, cut the throat of their neighbors or… simply… they decide it's a beautiful morning to blow a bank up.

LAURA:

-But we are talking about Ed, our Ed! Please! He wouldn't be hurt a fly and even less likely to blow a bank up.

SHELLY: [Whispering]

-He's coming over.

LAURA:

-Not a word.

ED:

-Hi, guys.

SHELLY:

-Hi, Ed!

[Laura smiles]

CHRIS:

-What's up, brother.

ED:

-Ah, Chris, I'll return your Van Morrison records tonite.

CHRIS:

-Have you listened to all of them?

ED:

-Yeah, and I made a greatest hits cassette for myself.

CHRIS:

-Pop over later…

[He stands up and leaves a note on the counter]

-Back to work. See ya around.

ED:

-See you, Chris.

[Chris leaves the bar]

SHELLY:

-Well, people are going to start coming at any moment and I stil have to fill up the ketchup bottles…

[She goes away to the kitchen. Ed looks at Laura like if he saw her the first time]

ED:

-You look bad, Laura. Didn't you sleep last night?

LAURA: [Making a wry face]

-Something like that.

[Theme song begins. Credits]

INT. THE LAUNDRY – THAT AFTERNOON.

[Ruth Anne, Marilyn and Maggie pick up and fold their laundry. Shelly comes in bringing a clothes basket]

SHELLY:

-How are ya doing, guys.

RUTH ANNE:

-Good afternoon, dear.

MAGGIE:

-Hi, Shelly.

[She takes something white with holes out of the dryer]

-Oh, look at my lycra undershirt! It's a sieve!

RUTH ANNE:

-You've should washed it by hand or the delicate cycle.

MAGGIE:

-I did! Those machines just don't work properly. I'm gonna talk to Maurice in order to fix them for good or buy new ones.

MARILYN:

-That would be better.

SHELLY:

-I always use regular wash and never ruin anything. Although once a load of whites ended up pink; that was 'cause a pair of red jeans sliped in and it wasn't the washing-machine's fault.

MARILYN:

-Go on telling us about Heyden and Marsha, Maggie.

RUTH ANNE:

-Edna commented me on this morning she hear them arguing last night.

SHELLY:

-Again?

MAGGIE:

-Apparently, Marsha tossed him out and he had to sleep with the dogs in the barn or freeze.

SHELLY:

-With the frost that fell last night! Poor Heyden. Marsha's a bully.

MAGGIE:

-She'll has her reasons.

RUTH ANNE:

-Well, she went too far. Sleeping on the couch would've been enough.

MARILYN:

-Winter is almost here.

RUTH ANNE:

-It is and isn't a joke. He could has been chilled to the bone.

[They busy themselves with their laundry. Suddenly, Shelly speaks excited]

SHELLY:

-Ah! Have you heard about Laura and Ed?

MAGGIE: [Smiles]

-Laura and Ed?

RUTH ANNE:

-Really? I always knew they both would end up together. They both love fishing and the movies…

MARILYN:

-They are a nice couple.

SHELLY:

-No, isn't that. It's about Laura's dream. She told Chris and me at The Brick.

MAGGIE:

-And what is it about.

SHELLY:

-My hair stood on end.

[Adopting tone of intrigue]

-You'll see, Ed and Laura are in a big city, in a car. Ed tells Laura to wait and he leaves. He goes to a bank and Laura follows him, and… when she comes in behind him, she finds Ed with a gun and a bomb around his waist. When he sees Laura coming in he makes it explode and everyone dies.

RUTH ANNE:

-What an unpleasant dream!

SHELLY:

-She said the same, that she had had an awful night.

MARILYN:

-It's normal.

SHELLY:

-Do you see Ed doing something like that?

MARILYN:

-It was just a dream.

SHELLY:

-Laura also believes that but… what if it's a warning dream?

MAGGIE:

-Was one of them wearing… a black hat?

SHELLY: [Thoughtful]

-I don't think so, she said nothing about that.

MAGGIE:

-Oh, I hope so. That's usually a sign.

RUTH ANNE:

-Really?

[Maggie nods]

MARILY:

-It was just a dream.

INT. K-BEAR OFFICE – LATER THAT AFTERNOON.

[Maurice is sitting on his desk reading a paper. Joel, standing opposite him, grabs his cap and shakes is nerviosly]

JOEL: [Irritated]

-You haven't received my check yet!

MAURICE: [Without paying so much attention]

-I haven't received anything.

JOEL:

-It's incredible! They should have sent it six months ago!

MAURICE: [Looks up]

-The State is slow in these matters Joel, that's known; and even more if they have to pay.

[Returns to reading]

JOEL:[Without having listened and now beside him]

-But, Maurice, it was six months ago, for God's sake! They owe me for a service I did for them, for the State of Alaska, for their community; I'm not asking for another thing. I had to stay at Eagle for 15 days and bear the mosquito attack. I had to pay for everything myself: the gas, the cabin rental, worse than mine and that's saying a lot, and my upkeep. I left Cicely without any medical care 'cause a gastroenteritis emergency had been declared in that lost village. I followed my Hippocratic oath as every good doctor would have done… and they treat me this way…

MAURICE:[Sighs and folds his arms]

-You repeat this same story every single day. Look, son, if you need the money, I can loan it to you. You can pay me back when you cash your blessed State check.

JOEL: [Calming down]

-I'm grateful Maurice, but it's not… it's not about money. This… this has turned into a point of principle… in…

[Chris come in and greets thoughtfully]

MAURICE: [Straightens up]

-Stevens, wherever have you been! The program you left on tape is repeating every 2 hours. I always tell you to broadcast musical comedies when you stay away; or I have to speak Chinese.

CHRIS: [Sitting down]

-I just… went out for a walk.

[Silence. Chris remains thoughtful. Joel and Maurice watch him curious]

MAURICE: [Impatient]

-Out with it!

JOEL:

-Yeah Chris, what's wrong?

CHRIS: [Looks at them and nods]

-Nothing. I was just… thinking about Laura's strange dream.

MAURICE:

-What!

JOEL: [with curiosity]

-A strange dream?

[Smiles and speaks joking]

-What did she dream about, was she a princess, with a knight in shining armor as her beau?

CHRIS: [looking distant]

-She's dreamed about… Ed blowing a bank up with explosives wrapped around his body under his jacket. Boom! Everyone, including them, are gone. It makes you think, eh?

MAURICE: [Funny]

-Chigliak blowing a bank up; now that's funny.

JOEL: [Smiling and doesn't give it much importance]

-Well, it's just a bad dream.

CHRIS:

-It was, but it could be a premonition.

[Points Joel]

-Like the one that Maggie had about you.

JOEL: [On the defensive]

-Eh, hold it, that was different. I… never believed the whole thing. The reason which I didn't leave was because I didn't trust that "supposed" nice Jewish doctor from Queens; and I couldn't leave this community in the hands of a stranger. It was… too much responsibility.

[He touches his forehead as if he had a fever]

-See Chris, a nightmare or a bad dream can be related to any external stimulus. The fact of… feeling anxiety, stress… or drugtaking, can excite the nervous system and cause dream disorders. In fact, big cities are full of sleepless…

MAURICE: [Thoughtful. Scratchs his chin]

-Drugs…

[Snaps]

-That's right! I've seen Laura lately taking some… red tablets.

JOEL:

-Maurice, that's Auxine A Masive.

[Maurice looks puzzled]

-It's just vitamin A! I prescribed it.

MAURICE:

-I thought something like that.

CHRIS:

-Do you think Ed will explode The Brick?

[Maurice looks at Chris like if he was crazy]

JOEL: [Smiles incredulously]

-Chris, what are you talking about. It was… just a dream. You shouldn't attach too much importance to it.

CHRIS: [Shrugs his shoulders]

-Nope but… nobody knows.

MAURICE: [Pointing Chris and in a threatening tone]

-What everybody knows is that, if you don't move your ass from there, I'm gonna have to find another DJ, man. So vamoose if you know what's good for you…

[Chris gets up reluctantly and comes into the studio]

EXT. MAIN STREET – CLOSE TO THE BRICK – THAT EVENING

[Holling squats down to pick up some oranges that fell from a wooden crate]

HOLLING: [Mumbling]

-Damn it!

[Ed sees him and gets close running from the other side of the street]

ED:

-Holling!

[Squats down beside him]

-Hold it, let me help ya.

HOLLING:

-Thanks, Ed.

ED: [Holding an orange on his hand]

-What an orange! They are really big.

HOLLING: [Proudly]

-They are from Valencia, Spain. Laura recomended me them.

ED:

-They look very good. Well, all done.

[Both stand up- Ed shakes his hands]

HOLLING: [Holding the box in one side]

-Have you… talked to her.

ED:

-To the orange?

HOLLING:

-To Laura.

ED:

-Ah. No. Should I?

HOLLING:

-Oh, not really. Tell me a thing, Ed. You… have you ever thought… about… blowing up The Brick?

ED:

-You mean… going up in smoke.

HOLLING:

-Yeah.

ED: [After a little while]

-Well no, Holling, I've never thought about it. Why? Are you planning to redecorate?

HOLLING:

-Not at all. I was just… curios. That's all.

ED:

-Ah, okay. So… see ya around.

HOLLING:

-See you around, Ed.

[Holling, stands frozen, while watching Ed walk down the street]

INT. THE BRICK – LATER THAT EVENING.

[Ed is sitting at his table and Shelly is serving his dinner]

SHELLY:

-Here you are: moose burguer, underdone and extra fries.

ED:

-Thanks, Shelly.

[Shelly remains standing beside Ed watching him put ketchup on his meal. He looks at her]

ED: [Points his dish]

-Oh, you want some fries?

[Shelly, ignoring his question, sits down opposite him and stares at him]

SHELLY: [Being tactful]

-Ed… you… are ok, aren't ya?

ED:

-Yeah, I'm fine, thanks.

[Ed bites his hamburguer]

SHELLY: [In the same way]

-You… don't like weapons or blowing things up, do you?

ED:

-Nope.

[He goes on chewing]

SHELLY: [Sighs]

-Well, I have to tell ya a thing before you turn into a psychopath murderer.

[Ed stops dead. Looks at Shelly with eyes wide open. Silence. He relax and goes on eating slower]

ED: [Apologizing]

-I'm… I'm not interesting in killing anybody, Shelly, really I'm not.

SHELLY:

-Maybe not, but… Laura dreamed about you, and I think it's an omen.

ED: [Smiles]

-Ah, she did? And what was the dream about.

SHELLY: [Shruging her shoulders, like it's not important]

-You blow a bank up in a big city.

ED: [Perplexed and holding the hamburguer]

-I did that?

SHELLY:

-You go in a bank with a gun and tell Laura to wait for you in a car but she follows you, and when you see her… you set the bomb you've got around your body off and everybody dies.

ED: [Leaves the hamburguer in the plate and folds hir arms]

-Wow. Well… yes it's bad news.

SHELLY:

-It is! I just hope the dream doesn't come true. I wouldn't like you to blow up The Brick at rush hour.

ED: [Coming round]

-Oh, easy, Shelly. Nothing is gonna happend. Laura just… had a bad dream.

SHELLY:[Stands up]

-Who knows. You're warned, just in case.

ED:

-Ok.

SHELLY: [Pointing the food]

-Enjoy your hamburguer.

ED: [Looks at it and then at Shelly. He isn't hungry anymore]

-Oh, Thanks.

INT. RUTH ANNE'S STORE – NEXT DAY.

[Ruth Anne, behind the counter, writes something in a notebook while Ed idly sweeps the store, looking a bit sad]

RUTH ANNE: [Stops writting. Looks at Ed and talks to him sweetly]

-Ed, honey, don't worry too much about it.

ED:[Without stop sweeping]

-I can't help it.

RUTH ANNE:

-If you wanna know my opinion it was just a bad dream, just that. Laura spent an awful night, she said it herself.

[Silence. Trying to cheer him up]

-Furthermore, premonitory dreams are very rare.

ED: [Stops sweeping and looks at Ruth Anne]

-Oh, I don't believe it was a premonitory dream.

RUTH ANNE: [Curious and surprised]

-You don't?

ED:

-I don't. I'm… not interested in blowing up anythin… except… some day I directed an action movie.

[Thoughtful]

-Of course then I may explode a bunch of things and not The Brick. Ya know, something more spectacular.

RUTH ANNE:

-So? I don't understand why are you so worried.

ED:

-You'll see Ruth Anne, I'm thinking… if Laura had that dream… it's because, maybe, I'd said… or done something that bothered her. She may be mad at me and that was her way to manifest it.

RUTH ANNE: [Like pondering about Ed's words]

-It could be. That would make more sense, but… why was she going to be mat at you, Ed? She's your best friend.

ED: [Starts sweeping again]

-Don't know. I must find it out, Ruth Anne.

INT. DR. FLEISCHMAN'S CONSULTING ROOM – THAT EVENING.

[Laura is sitting in the stretcher looking idly about her. Joel prepares an injection]

JOEL: [Getting close to Laura holding the syringa]

-Roll up you sleeve.

LAURA:

-Joel, it's all this really necessary? Last year I didn't get vaccinated and didn't get the flu.

JOEL: [Looking for a vein]

-Of course it is. You're not used to this climate, yet; though I doubt too much someone really gets used to.

[Inject the vaccine]

-But believe in me, in a couple of months, when there isn't sun light and external temperature is –20ºC, you'll want to be healthy for hidden away at home the whole day; or don't you remember last winter? Here, hold the cotton tight.

LAURA:

-Last winter, I repeat you again, I didn't get the flu.

JOEL: [Cleaning his material]

-No, but you did Glacier Dropsy, that's much worse.

LAURA:[sighs and stands up still holding the cotton]

-Ok, you're right. You're "The Doctor".

[Laura goes to the door. Joel follows her]

JOEL:

-All the more reason to listen to me.

INT. DR. FLEISCHAMAN'S OFFICE – ONE MINUTE LATER.

[They go out to the waiting-room. Marilyn quietly reads a fashion magazine. Joel and Laura continue chatting]

JOEL:

-I intend to insist on a lot of flu preventionne next winter. I don't want last year's virus massacre to repeat again. It was a real mess.

[He throws his arm round Laura's shoulders and smiles]

-Futhermore, with your promonition about Ed I think you've already given this town enough of a thrill.

LAURA: [Looks at Joel surprised]

-Don't tell me you believe in that stupid dream, Joel?

JOEL: [Laughing]

-Of course not, just kidding!

[He approachs the cupboard behind Marilyn and takes a canister]

-The collective hysteria that reigns in Cicely hasn't seized me, yet.

[He opens the canister and takes a cookie. He offers to Laura and Marilyn but both say no]

-I'm a reasonably sane person.

[He bites the cookie and deep in thought continues…]

-At least by now.

LAURA:

-It's a relief someone shares my point of view.

MARILYN: [Looks up and speaks for first time]

-I share it, too.

LAURA: [Throws the cotton into a waste basket and tidies her jersey]

-Really?

MARILYN:

-Aha. It isn't premonitory. It has another meaning.

JOEL: [Leaned against his office's door and huging the cookie can]

-And what is is?

MARILYN:

-Laura knows.

[Marilyn renews the reading]

LAURA: [Unbeliever]

-No, believe me, I don't.

MARILY: [Glancing through the magazine]

-Yes, you do. You just have to look inside yourself.

INT. THE BRICK – THAT DAY – NIGHT.

[The place is crowded but Laura is sitting by herself, her dish is untouched. She looks distance. Ed aproachs her]

ED: [Shy]

-Hi.

LAURA: [Coming round brusquely]

-Ah, Ed, hi!

ED: [Points the chair opposite Laura]

-May I…

LAURA:

-Sure!

[Ed sits down]

-What's up. I've… hardly seen ya today.

ED: [Like apologizing]

-Yeah, well… I've been helping Maurice to install a new TV antenna at his home. He says he could get channels from 10 different countries. Spain is one of them.

LAURA: [Indifferent]

-Well… there isn't really too much to watch.

[Silence. Laura plays with the food while Ed stares at her]

ED:

-Laura… I got something to ask ya. I'd… like to know why are you so mad at me?

[Laura drops the fork and looks at him]

LAURA:

-What! Ed, what are you talking about. I'm… I'm not mad at you at all. Why… should I be?

ED:

-But…

LAURA:

-I have no reason. We haven't argued… furthermore, I consider you my best friend, Ed.

ED:

-Oh, I know, I know.

[Silence. Seeing that Laura doesn't interrupt him, Ed goes on talking shyly]

-But in your dream… I… well, I kill all those people at the bank, even us, without any reason… so… after thinking it over… I've come to the conclusion that… well, I think it's been a way of showing your hostility to me.

LAURA: [Completely surprised]

-Hostile feelings about you?

ED: [Nodding his head]

-Caused… by something that I've said or done… and… it's bothered you. I don't think it's a premonition, like everybody says. I'd never blow up The Brick, not even for one of my movies.

LAURA: [A bit mad]

-Well! That's it! LISTEN UP EVERYBODY!

[she stands up and raises her arms]

-Please, you guys, quiet, QUIET! Pay a little attention, please!

[Slowly the crowd of people turn to Laura. Holling turns down the music. The whole bar is waiting for her to speak]

LAURA:

-Ok, thank-you. Evidently all of you know about the awful dream I had a couple of nights ago. The majority of you think it's going to come true in some form or another but… Ed claims he's never do anything like that and I believe him. Moreover, the reasons are different. I just ask you for… if you talk about it, please, do it tactfully. I don't want to offend anyone… or be a cause for unnecessary worry 'cause… it could really hurt feelings… It was just a nightmare, nothing else. I wanted to clear it up, that's all. Thank-u.

[Silence. People come back their own way and the bar takes its habitual rhythm up again. Laura goes on standing and looks at Ed who remains sitting and looking serious]

LAURA:

-I'm sorry, Ed.

[She leaves the place]

INT. K-BEAR STUDIO – NEXT DAY.

[Chris looks over some records. "Walk on the wild side" by Lou Reed is playing. The song ends]

CHRIS: [Speaking into the mike]

-And walking on the wild side hand-in-hand with Lou Reed, here Chris-in-the-morning wishing this beautiful morning that shows the promise of a great day, but don't fool yourself: Meteorological Service's guys from Fairbanks announce a cloudless sky but top temperatures of –2ºC. Get warm, pals, winter approachs silently and we can't escape from its clutches.

[Takes the bulletin board and reads]

-Here's a notice from our beloved doctor Fleischman, encouraging everyone who hasnt stopped in yet, to get their annual flu shot. Prevention is better than cure, Cicely.

[Drops the board and looks at the main street]

-And for all those who weren't at The Brick last night, our friend from the old continent lets out a brief, but very significant, speech about her dream about Ed. Calling on everybody… to think a little over it. 'Cause… what are dreams really, what do we exactly express through them. Does the subconscious hide our fears this way… or on the contrary, does it shows us what we're eager for? Those images… of unkown places… could be, in fact, angels flighting? Our souls up in the air? Open your dreams, friends, hug that distant shore as our mortal trip ends too soon. We are made from the same dreams and our little lives end up with a dream. This is for you, Laura.

[Chris touches the control board and "Dream" starts playing]

EXT. MAIN STREET – THAT MORNING.

[Ed's walking to Ruth Anne's store. Looking down and keeping thoughtful face. He brushes against Leonard, who's unloading boxes from his truck, but he doesn't realized]

LEONARD: [Holding a box]

-Ed, how are you?

[Ed stops dead and turn half round]

ED:

-Ah, Leonard. Hi. Sorry, I was a bit absorbed in other things.

LEONARD: [Leaves the box on the ground and shakes hands]

-I see. You haven't answered my question.

[Silence. Ed doesn't know what he's talking about]

LEONARD:

-Not fine, as I can see. What's wrong… come creative crisis?

ED:

-Oh, not at all. In fact I have a couple ideas I might work into a script.

LEONARD:

-I'm glad.

ED:

-Yeah. I was thinking about… maybe you could help me, Leonard.

LEONARD: [Folds his arms]

-Let's see, what is it about?

[Both sits down on the truck's back]

ED:

-Could somebody, through dreams, manifest his or her feelings to another person?

LEONARD:

-Of course. Dreams are the clearest manifestations of our fears, yearnings, achievements or wishes. While we're sleeping we aren't aware of ourselves, so we can't control our thoughts: that's the reason why our feelings are the most honest during sleeptime. Dreams imply a lot of responsability, Ed, don't forget it.

[Ed looks downwards, then upwards again]

ED:

-Ya'll see , Leonard, it's about Laura.

LEONARD:

-Laura?

ED:

-Yeah. She had an awful dream where I blew a bank up and everybody died, us included. I've been thinking about it a lot because I thought she was mad at me… and… she showed it that way.

LEONARD:

-And isn't it?

ED:

-No, far from it.

LEONARD:

-Have you talked to her?

ED:

-Well… yeah, I did… but it wasn't useful at all. I'm still so confused. I don't know what to think.

LEONARD: [After a pause]

-Interesting.

ED:

-Ah, really?

[Both stands up. Leonard closes the door of the truck]

LEONARD:

-The problem is not yours, but hers. She must look for the reason of that strange dream in her heart. She may need your help because she doesn't know how to do it. Ed, you provoked that dream, you must save her.

EXT. LAURA'S HOUSE – THAT MORNING – LATER

[Laura picks fallen leaves from the porch. Some notebooks lie on a table. Shelly drops by, bringing something]

SHELLY:

-Hi! You busy?

LAURA: [Straightening up holding an armfull of dry leaves]

-Shelly, hi! No, I was just… cleaning this up a bit.

SHELLY:

-Dead leaves are a bore, aren't they?

LAURA:

-Yeah, they are.

SHELLY: [Points the table]

-Are you working on an article?

LAURA:

-I try. I have to finish it for the supplement, if not Maurice will go crazy.

SHELLY:

-I should think so! I… brought this.

[Raises the package. Laura drops the leaves and takes what Shelly gives to her. She opens it]

LAURA:

-Salmon salad!

SHELLY: [Smiles]

-Holling and I went to fish at Green Lake yesterday evening.

LAURA:

-Thanks, Shelly, but… you shouldn't have bothered.

SHELLY:

-Oh, it's no bother, I know you love salmon.

[After a pause, she goes on like apologizing]

-Actually I… wanted to tell ya that… well, I don't think your dream is true anymore… although a dream like this isn't an everyday thing. But… last night, when you spoke at The Brick, it calmed me down.

LAURA:

-I'm glad.

SHELLY:

-Yeah, me too.

[She prepares to leave but stops. She suddenly remembers something]

-Leonard says you must seek the meaning in your hart.

LAURA: [Surprised]

-Leonard does?

SHELLY:

-Aha.

EXT. MAIN STREET – THAT DAY – LATER

[Laura walks to Maurice's office holding a folder. She sees Maggie across the street and they wave. She goes on walking, sees Maurice and runs towards him]

LAURA:

-Maurice! Maurice!

[Catchs him up at his office door]

-I've finished my article for the supplemental.

[She gives him the folder]

MAURICE:

-It's about time, youngster. I pay you a premium to write in Sunday's edition, not the following day.

[They come in the office. Maurice sits down on his desk holding the folder. Laura sits opposite him]

LAURA:

-It's still Friday. There's time.

MAURICE:

-I thought we resolved it that you'd hand the supplemental's articles over to me in the middle of the week.

LAURA: [Sigh]

-I know, I'm sorry, Maurice.

[Maurice opens the folder and starts reading the article]

-I havent't… been as concentrated as I should be. All… this matter about my dream… has been..

MAURICE: [Frowning his brows]

-Whatever have you written about!

LAURA:

-What do you mean?

MAURICE:

-_"Polar Landscapes: glacial geology and geomorphology". _Is this a kind of joke?

LAURA: [A bit embarrassed]

-Certainly not.

MAURICE:

-For God's sake, Laura! Who's gonna read this.

LAURA:

-People read what they're interested in.

MAURICE:

-Do you sincerely think someone in Cicely is interested in glacial geology? We're talking about an article for the supplemental. Something that doesn't make them think, just entertain them.

LAURA:

-I think the article's very entertaining. I write about a subject that concerns every inhabitants of the Tundra, and I do it in an amusing way.

[Maurice gives her back the folder]

MAURICE: [Folds his arms and sits up straight]

-See Laura, I'm not gonna call your talent as a writer into question. Your capacity of the written word is excellent, even to do it in a language that isn't yours; that's why I hired you. But, youngster, you should understand citizens of this town are interested in other topics… roughly speaking… not so close to them. Something what they can chat about for breakfast… or at The Brick. You know what I mean?

LAURA:

-I do perfectly, Maurice. But… last week I spoke about _"Birds of the Arctic"_ and everybody liked it.

MAURICE: [Sighs]

-One thing is to talk about birds that, at least, people like or show them photos as Holling and Ruth Anne do, a hobby I don't understand… but a very different thing is speak about _Geomorphology._ Hell! Not even I'm sure what it's about.

[Laura stands up]

LAURA: [Thoughtful]

-Ok, Maurice. Something that… concerns everybody.

MAURICE:

-That's right.

LAURA:

-You'll get it. You'll get the best article I've ever written since I came to Cicely.

MAURICE:

-You'd better. And I want it tomorrow, first thing, on my desk…

[Chris comes in]

-… or you'll have an unpleasant surprise this week in your pay envelope.

CHRIS:

-That's saying it tactfully, boss.

MAURICE:

-Shut up, Stevens if you don't want to support the motion, "can" the dialogue.

[Laura goes to the door but Chris stops her]

CHRIS:

-Hey, what are ya carrying there.

LAURA:

-An article about polar landscapes.

CHRIS:

-Let me see.

[Laura gives him the folder]

-Wow… _"Glacial Geology and Geomorphology"_ . Far out!

LAURA:

-Unfortunately not everybody shares that opinion.

[Laura looks at Maurice reproachfully and grimaces]

CHRIS:

-Can I use it for the "waves"?

LAURA:

-Of course.

[Looks at Maurice again and goes out]

CHRIS: [Lost in the article]

-The Arctic in the Quaternary Period… this is a real research!

[He comes into the studio. Maurice sighs, stands up and pours some coffee]

INT. DR. FLEISCHMAN'S OFFICE – THAT AFTERNOON

[Some people are sitting, waiting for their turn to get vaccinated. Marilyn, on her desk, arranges case-histories. Joel comes out from the examination room with a patient, a woman]

JOEL:

-Ok, hold the cotton just like this 'till the bleeding stops, that's right.

[The woman goes to the exit]

-Next please, Marilyn.

MARILYN: [Takes a folder and gives it to Joel]

-Ed Chigliak.

[Ed stands up and comen to the examination room followed by Joel. He sits on the examination table]

JOEL: [Preparing an inyection]

-I'm glad to see you here, Ed. Last year you passed the buck, didn't ya?

ED:

-Well… I actually forgot it, Dr. Fleischman.

JOEL:

-Yeah, sure.

ED:

-I was really busy shooting that documentary about Cicely… ya know, that one that ended up burning in the projection room. Some time for a short circuit.

JOEL:

-I remember, it was a shame.

ED:

-Yeah, a great loss.

[He rubs his hand nervously]

-Furthermore… ya know… I'm not fond of needles.

JOEL:

-I know, Ed. Actually nobody is. I'm amazed at the quantity of people that are coming to the vaccinated. This… exceed my expectations. Roll up your sleeve. At last… finally, the town is taking this seriously…

[Joel is gonna give him the jab. Ed withdraws his arm suddenly]

JOEL:

-What's wrong?

ED:

-I think… I should come in another time. I'm… not ready.

JOEL: [Paciently]

-Ed, no one is ever ready. But… believe me, this time is as good as any. If you don't do it know, you'll never do it.

[Joel approachs the medicine chest. Ed remains thoughtful]

ED:

-You're right, Dr. Fleischman.

[Ed stands up and rolls his sleeve down]

JOEL: [Seeking something in the medicine chest]

-That's right, be brave!

[He faces Ed]

ED:

-If I don't talk to Laura seriously about her dream now, I'll never do it. It will happend the same to me as Anthony Hopkins in "The remainder of the day"… and… I couldn't bear it. I'm sure I'd be sorry about it the rest of my life.

[He leaves the room]

JOEL: [Holding the syringe goes out after Ed]

-Ed, where are you going! Ed, come back!

INT. THE BRICK – THAT EVENING.

[The bar is quiet, just the sound of two young guys playing darts. Laura is sitting a the counter and writing compulsively. Holling leans over the counter, getting close to Laura]

HOLLING:

-I'm sorry to interrumpt you, Laura, but…

LAURA: [Ends up a line and looks at Holling]

-You're not interrupting me, Holling. What's up?

HOLLING:

-You've been… writing for two hours without a break… and… I was wondering if you'd like something to drink.

LAURA:

-Now that you mention it, I could do with a very cold diet coke.

HOLLING: [Smiling]

-Right away.

LAURA:

-I gotta finish this for tomorrow morning, or else, I'll be paying on credit this week.

HOLLING: [Serves the soda and Laura taks a swig]

-It's for the supplemental? I loved _"Tundra Animals"_ and with _"Birds of the Arctic" _from last week, I enjoyed the bit about the polar bear at the salmon spawning.

LAURA: [Smiling]

-I'm glad you liked them.

HOLLING:

-What are you writing about? If… I can ask.

LAURA:

-About dreams.

HOLLING: [A bit disappointed]

-Ah, sure. It makes sense after… all that's happened.

LAURA:

-To tell the truth I'm becoming an expert of the issue. I've already read two of Freud's books. What do you think?

HOLLING: [Isn't very sure]

-I… think it's ok, if it helps you to interpret your dream about Ed…

[Laura sighs deeply. Holling looks at her curiously]

LAURA:

-Holling, I think… I know what that dream means.

HOLLING:

-You do?

LAURA:

-Well… partly.

[Silence. Laura plays with the pen]

-I've looked inside my hart, as Marilyn and Leonard said, 'cause… according to Freud dreams are motorways to our feelings, windows of our thoughts, ya know, our… infer SELF… and… at the end that's what remains: You and your inner SELF, face to face, like a duel between the goodguy and the badguy in a John Wayne movie. Honestly, watching the naked truth…

[Sighs again]

-Well, then.

[She stands up and picks up her notebook. Holling look at her without understand]

LAURA:

-I'm going home to finish the article. Those guys (at the dart board) are ruining my concentration. And, Holling, not a word.

HOLLING: [Understanding nothing]

-Not a word.

[Laura leaves The Brick. Holling following her with his eyes and nodding his head]

EXT. THE BRICK'S CORNER – ONE MINUTE LATER.

[Laura come out of the bar and runs into Leonard. She doesn't recognize him]

LAURA:

-Oh, excuse me.

LEONARD:

-Laura! I'm glad to see you again.

LAURA: [Surprised]

-Leonar, hi! Oh, I'm sorry for bumping into you… I… I was thinking…

LEONARD:

-Yes, that's typical from white people. How are you?

LAURA:

-Fine, fine. Writing without stopping.

[They start walking down street]

LEONARD:

-I mean… how do you feel. I know you've been very agitated lately about that strange dream of yours.

[Laura looks at him. Leonard notices her expression]

LEONARD:

-Ed told me.

LAURA: [Nodding]

-… I think I've hit on its meaning… though I don't understand the end… entirely…

LEONARD:

-The death of all that people?

LAURA:

-Yeah, even Ed's and mine. It's… it's weird.

[They arrive to one of the picnic spots behind Ruth Anne's store and both sit down, one beside the other]

LEONARD:

-Would you want to tell me the meaning of what you've found out?

[Laura blushs. Looks down and then up at Leonard]

LAURA:

-You'll see… I've… come to the conclusion that… oh, what a stupid thing!

LEONARD:

-You got feelings towards Ed.

[Laura looks at him surprised. Leonard considers it unimportant and keeps a quiet expression. He folders his arms and goes on talking as if nothing]

-Your dream concerns the fear and disappointment in love. The dread of not being returned by loved man. Your love for Ed has been growing in a natural way that you've hardly noticed, but… it was there, in your heart. You see Ed as an unattainable goal, and think that your feelings can't be reciprocal because you got an awful concept of yourself. That's the absurd reason why you and he, and everybody else, end up so tragically. You've got nothing.

[Laura sighs]

LAURA:

-Wow, Leonard. It has been like a bullet directed at my heart. I couldn't have said it better.

[Silence]

-What you think I should do?

LEONARD:

-That's white people's big problem: you think, you believe… never act, and when you do it's already too late. Don't be afraid of other people's feelings. First of all is YOU, you must learn to love yourself.

LAURA:

-But…

LEONARD:

-Maybe it has happened to you in the past: your fear come from there. But every person and every situation are always different. You are different, here and now.

[Stands up and grab his briefcase. Points to Laura]

-If you don't try something, you'll never know how it would have turned out…

INT. RUTH ANNE'S STORE – NEXT DAY.

[Maggie is in the counter with her bask full of food. Ruth Anne, at the checkout, writes something on a notebook. Joel is squatting between two food shelves]

RUTH ANNE:

-Are you looking for something, Joel? You're getting on my nerves.

JOEL:

-I'm… looking for… ah! here it is, at last.

[He gets close to the counter carrying two pots]

RUTH ANNE:

-Iodine? But you were looking on the sauce shelf?

MAGGIE:

-Typical from Fleischman, mix the duty with the devotion.

JOEL:

-You're right, O'Connel. The soy sauce can be used hollisticaly.

RUTH ANNE:

-That's be $ 12.50, Maggie.

[Maggie pays her]

JOEL:

-By the way, I haven't seen either of you in my office.

MAGGIE: [Apologizing]

-Well… my plan flight for this week is tight enough… but… I promise I'll make a soon.

[Takes the bag that Ruth Anne gives her and rushes to the door]

-See you later.

[She leaves. Joel looks at Ruth Anne while she figures out his bill]

RUTH ANNE: [Drops the pen and looks at Joel]

-I'm very busy with the store, Joel, ya know, and I always shut late.

JOEL:

-That excuse doesn't work with me, Ruth Anne. Ed can take charge of the store.

[Looks around. Somebody's missing]

-Where is he?

RUTH ANNE:

-That's what I'd like to know. I sent him on some errands this morning. Maybe he stopped at your office to get vaccinated, ya know he always catches everything first.

JOEL:

-I really doubt he's there. Yesterday he popped in though… just made a token appearance and was off somewhere.

RUTH ANNE:

-It's 5 dollars.

JOEL:

-Put it on my account, please.

RUTH ANNE: [Noting it down]

-Since Laura had that dream, he doesn't think about anything else. He always has his head in the clouds.

JOEL: [Smiles]

-Well… that's not new to Ed.

[Maurice comes in]

MAURICE:

-Good afternoon, Ruth Anne, Joel.

RUTH ANNE:

-Hi, Maurice.

JOEL:

-I haven't seen you at my office either.

MAURICE: [Without paying too much attention]

-Yeah, yeah, I'll deal with it.

JOEL: [Goes to the door holding his shopping bag]

-I hope so. I wouldn't like to go out to your place everyday to hold your hand.

MAURICE:

-Joel, hold on. Your check from the State finally arrived.

JOEL: [Holds the door open and closes it again]

-Are ya serious? Really? Ha!

MAURICE: [Leans on the counter]

-It's on my desk, to pick it up whenever you want.

JOEL: [Euphoric]

-Yes, yes, at last my work, my effort and my dedication are rewarded for the glorious State of Alaska! This calls for a celebration!

INT. K-BEAR'S STUDIO – THAT DAY – LATER.

[Chris speaks animatedly though the mike reading from some typewritten pages]

CHRIS:

- "The spectacular scenery seen in alpine regios is the result of glaciation, either past, present or in combination. As varied as alpine scenery may appear to be, it is the result of a very few basic processes in which relatively small glaciers interact with the elevated terrain. Typical alpine scenery is in the central Brooks Range, here in Alaska. Most of the glaciers have retreated, leaving a deep glacial valley and side valleys, cirques, arêtes and other features"

[Stops reading and looks at the street. Raises a hand in a greeting]

-Hi, Marilyn! Well, buddies, that's our first chapter from this article titled "Polar Landscapes" by our-international-editor. It's been turned down by Maurice Minninfield for his paper, so it found a home at K-BEAR, where there is always room for knowledge. If you've liked it, please, let me know. And… of course, there's also place for fun; our good friend and doc. Joel Fleischman, invites everyone who wants to drink free beer tonight to come to The Brick. At last, his hard labour in Eagle last spring is rewarded with a generous, but late, check from the State of Alaska. Don't ask me how much… but I'm sure it's enough to put a dent in Holling's stock. Here's to you, doc!

[Chris touchs the board and "Gimme three steps" by Lynyrd Skynyrd starts playing]

EXT. GREEN LAKE SHORE – THAT EVENING.

[Laura is sitting down on the ground watching the river. Ed comes up close behind her]

ED:

-Hi.

[Laura starts. Looks at Ed and smiles]

LAURA:

-Ed, hi!

[Ed sits beside her and speaks softly]

ED:

-I've been looking for ya the whole evening… but no one knew where you were.

LAURA:

-I've been here for hours. I… just wanted to clear my mind.

[Ed nods and they both look at the river. Silence. Ed looks at Laura]

ED:

-I'd like to talk to you about your dream. I've been wondering a lot about it and… I've come to the conclusion that… well…, I think I know what it means.

LAURA: [Still watching the river]

-Me too.

ED:

-So… what's gonna happen?

[Laura looks at him and smile softly]

LAURA: [Holding his hand]

-I know my feelings, Ed. Now, you must be sure about yours.

[She kisses him in his cheek and walks away]

INT. THE BRICK – THAT NIGHT.

[The bar is overcrowed. Everybody is drinking beer and having fun. Laura comes in and approaches Joel and Maurice, who are sitting and drinking at the bar]

LAURA: [Taking her coat off]

-What's up? Wow, it's really something in here tonight, isn't it?

[Holling gets close to them]

-Holling, hi. You mind keep this on your side of the bar? The racks are all full.

HOLLING:

-Of course not. Hand it over.

[Grabs the coat over the bar]

-What do you feel like drinking?

JOEL: [A bit tipsy]

-What a question, Holling. Everybody is gonna drink beer tonight!

MAURICE: [Raises his mug and toasts with Joel]

-Amen.

[Holling looks at Laura and she smiles]

LAURA:

-I'd rather a rum with lemon but… I think I have no choice.

HOLLING:

-The lady would like a beer!

[Maurice looks at Laura and sounds like he is kidding but he is not]

MAURICE:

-Laura, I haven't seen your article on my desk this morning. As we agreed. I was… wondering if I should hire a freelance journalist from The New York Times with the money I'm gonna save this week… and the following ones.

LAURA:

-I don't think you could even hire a college student for what you pay me, Maurice, but… you needn't, anyway. The article is finished.

[Holling approachs them holding a mug]

HOLLING:

-Here you are, Laura. The mug is nice and icey.

LAURA:

-Thanks.

[Holling heads back to the kitchen. Laura tries to ignore Maurice]

JOEL:

-It's gonna be a long night.

[Laura and him toast and drink]

MAURICE:

-I think you're not listening to me, young lady. If it's not on time, I assure ya that your days at the "Cicely's News and World Telegram" are numbered.

LAURA: [Sighs. Maurice is becoming a pain]

-It IS finished. I promise you'll see it on your desk, and in time for the printer's.

JOEL:

-Maurice, leave her alone! Don't you see it's already written?

MAURICE: [Turns to Joel and points him]

-I remind you, Fleischman, I can do they extend your stay in Cicely, how does two more years sound to you.

[Joel makes a wry face and drinks. Some laughter attracts Laura's attention. She turns to look. Ruth Anne, Marilyn and Maggie are chatting and laughing animatedly]

LAURA:

-It looks like more fun over there. Excuse me, guys.

MAURICE: [With a thoughtful look, watchs Laura sit down with the girls]

-The youth of todays hasn't got any respect for work. They respect nothing. The sense of duty hasn't got any meaning for them.

[Sighs sadly]

-The traits they instilled into me… dedication, sacrifice…

[Joel raises his hand as stopping him and his face show boredom]

JOEL:

-Maurice, Maurice, please, leave out your speeches about loyalty when you sub for Chris on the radio, would you? Try to have fun.

MAURICE:

-And you're gonna talk to me about having fun? That's a funny thing coming from you.

JOEL:

-Eh, today is exceptional, I feel pleased. Not happy 'cause no one can be truly happy away from New York. Plus, I', surronunded by a bunch of crazy people with O'Connell as leader… but… even so, I'm "pleased" tonite.

[He stands up and goes where Ed and Chris are playing pool]

MAURICE: [Raises his mug to catch Holling's attention]

-Holling, give me another one, please.

HOLLING:

-I think you're gonna need more than one tonight.

[Maurice nods in silence before drinks again]

INT. THE BRICK – LATER THAT NIGHT.

[Maggie, Joel, Chris and Laura are sitting at a table full of empty mugs. Maggie and Joel are having a little argument. Chris watchs them but keeps silent, while Laura focuses her attention on Ed, who is chatting with Walt at the bar]

MAGGIE: [Having more beer than she should, starts arguing with Joel]

-it's not about physical force, Fleischman. We're talking about skill and capacity. What women have left over, men can't even imagine. You're… just ruled by your stomach and your penis. Your intellectual capacity is unable to assimilate something that hasn't to do with testosterone.

JOEL: [Joking]

-No, hold it. If that was true… why don't women control the world with female discipline and knowledge, O'Connell?

MAGGIE:

-Everything in due course, but we'll see that.

CHRIS:

-It's scientifically proved that women are superior to men in many things, maybe not physically, but emotionally… women are made of iron.

JOEL: [Giving up]

-That's right! Now what did she say? At the very end, O'Connell needed to swell her ego.

[Drinks from his mug]

MAGGIE: [Smiles very proud]

-I reason, Fleischman.

[Shelly aproachs them holding an empty tray]

SHELLY: [Picking up the empties mugs from the table]

-You want another round?

CHRIS: [Surrounds Joel with his arm]

-Of course, Shelly. Our quack needs a little more beer to drown his sorrows.

SHELLY:

-Ok.

[She goes away to the counter. Chris looks at Laura, who's still watching Ed, and snaps his fingers in front of her face]

CHRIS:

-Hey, where the hell are you tonite?

[Laura looks at him and smiles]

LAURA:

-I'm in the best place to be tonight. Don't you guys think the same?

MAGGIE:

-Absolutely.

LAURA:

-Joel, you should make house calls to obscure villages more often.

MAGGIE:

-It wouldn't be bad. You could invite everyone to drink beer with the check you'd receive from the State every six months.

CHRIS:

-Or whisky.

JOEL: [Smiles and nods his head]

-No way. This… has been… a temporary blindness time.

[Shelly come back with the tray full of mugs of beer]

SHELLY: [Leaving the mugs on the table]

-Here you are, guys. And if don't mind I'll join ya.

LAURA:

-Great.

SHELLY: [Sits down]

-What a night! I haven't stopped for any moment.

CHRIS:

-What about Holling?

[Shelly points the bar and they all look. Maurice and Holling are drinking whisky and laughing]

SHELLY:

-He left serving tables a good while ago. He's as drunk as a skunk.

MAGGIE:

-Do we make a toast?

LAURA:

-Yeah!

JOEL:

-Ok, so… what's it about?

CHRIS: [Raises his mug very solemnly]

-About us. What do you think?

SHELLY:

-Cool!

[Ed looks over and sees them toast. His glance cross Laura's and both smile each other]

INT. THE BRICK – LATER THAT NIGHT.

[The place is a little emptier. Laura is checking out the songs on the juke box with a quarter in her hand, making it clink agains the machine. Ed gets close to her]

ED: [Lean on the juke box]

-What are you gonna pick?

LAURA: [Without glances up]

-Don't know… Wet, Wet, Wet… or R.E.M.

[Looks at Ed]

-What do you prefer?

ED:

-I liked "Four weddings and a funeral" a lot.

LAURA:

-Ok, then.

[She inserts the coin in the machine and "Love is all around" starts playing]

ED: [A bit shy]

-Do you wanna… dance with me?

LAURA: [Smiles]

-I'd love to.

[They go to the middle of the bar, holding hands, and start slow dancing. Little by little, other couples do the same]

[Joel and Maggie haven't moved from the table. Both are a bit tipsy]

MAGGIE: [Gets up suddenly and grabs Joel's hand]

-Let's dance, Fleischman! I love this song!

JOEL: [Letting Maggie does]

-You're right, O'Connell. Finally women will end up controlling everything.

[They go to the improvised dance-floor and joint the rest of people who are dancing]

INT. THE BRICK – THAT NIGHT.

[Leonard comes in and stand at the entrance looking around, he didn't expect such a party. He gets close to a table where Marilyn and Dave are sitting]

DAVE:

-How ya doin', Leonard?

LEONARD:

-Good evening Marilyn, Dave.

[He takes his coat off, puts it on a chair and sits down]

-Are they celebrating something?

MARILYN:

-At last, doctor Fleischman got an overdue check from the State and has invited everybody for free beer.

DAVE:

-You feel like one?

LEONARD:

-And also something to eat, Dave, thanks. I've just covered 300 km to visit a patient in Nome.

[Dave nods and goes away to the kitchen. Leonard looks around and sees Ed and Laura dancing together. Smiles]

LEONARD:

-At last they've realized.

[Marilyn looks that way and nods]

MARILYN:

-They make a nice couple.

EXTERIOR- THE BRICK'S CORNER – LATER.

[Laura and Ed come out the bar and buttom their coats up]

LAURA: [Shivering]

-Huh, winter is almost here, isn't it?

ED:

-Yeah, I'm sure it'll snow soon.

[They start walking down the main street]

LAURA:

-I had so fun tonight.

ED:

-Me too.

LAURA:

-You know? Holling should do something like this, at least once a month. But not with Joel paying, he couldn't afford it.

ED:

-It's not a bad idea for most… for me, I don't drink.

LAURA:

-Don't worry, we'd do it for you.

[Both smile. Silence. Go on walking. Suddenly, Ed grabs Laura's hand. They stop and give each other a stare]

ED:

-I know what your dream means. I really know it.

LAURA: [Blushes but she's glad Ed can't see it]

-So…

ED:

-Well… though… you showed it in your own way… you saw it in your dream, and now might want to bring it to the real world. Now… it's my turn to declare you my love, Laura.

[Laura smiles. She looks down and again at Ed, who has a serious and somber expression on his face]

LAURA:

-I thought… you'd never say it.

[Ed smiles. Still holding her hand, they get close 'till their foreheads are touching]

ED:

-Believe me. If… I haven't done this before… it's been… 'cause I wans't sure what you felt about me. But after this evening at Green Lake… I don't have the least doubt.

[They have their hands on each other's hips, lean away a bit from each other. Ed reaches up and caresses Laura's cheek softly. They look in each other's eyes, slowly their faces get closer until they end up kissing]

INT. K-BEAR OFFICE – SO LATE THAT NIGHT.

[Laura comes in and greets Chris who's in the studio. She crosses the office and leaves a folder on Maurice's desk. Chris comes out of the studio]

CHRIS:

-Eh, Laura, what are ya still doing out this late?

LAURA:

-I had to bring Maurice my article for tomorrow. And what about you, still working?

CHRIS: [Rubbing his nape of the neck]

-Actually… I was making a tape for tomorrow morning's show 'cause… I think I'm going to have one hell on a hangover.

LAURA:

-Too much beer?

CHRIS:

-yeah, I had one or two too many.

LAURA:

-Don't worry. Tomorrow most of Cicely is gonna sleep late and wake up with a hangover.

CHRIS:

-It's been a great night, hasn't it?

LAURA: [Smiles]

-Not half bad.

[Sighs]

-Well, I'll leave you alone with your recording. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. Good night, Chris.

CHRIS:

-See ya tomorrow.

[Laura goes out the office. Chris remains. He looks at Maurice's desk and notices the folder. He sits on the desk and starts reading the article. His face shows surprise. He starts reading with great interest and a smile appears on his lips]

EXT. – MAIN STREET – NEXT DAY.

["Love is all around" is playing in the background. Ed and Laura down the street holding hands. Every one they pass greets them and smiles. Joel and Marilyn wave from the doorway of the doctor's office across the street. They go on walking. Shelly passes them and they exchange some words. All of Cicely knows their relationship and everybody greets them cheerfully. Some people hold the paper and the supplemental in their hands. Laura and Ed stared,, kiss each other and continue walking down the street. Credits. The end]

Laura Villahermosa Márquez

February 2000

44


End file.
